


Quality Time

by darriness, spaceorphan



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darriness/pseuds/darriness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: Kurt and Blaine try a little quality time activity together!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Quality Time

Kurt squints, tilts his head from one side to the other and then back again, purses his lips and then sighs and repeats the process. Blaine stands in front of him, nervous eyes flitting from one focus to another, wringing his hands in front of him. 

Finally, after several more moments, Kurt sighs one more time, tilts his head and says, “I don’t think that’s what it’s supposed to look like…”

“I told you to bring the book with you so we could see how it’s supposed to be done,” Blaine says, rolling his eyes. “But no, you thought you could figure it out by memory and now, well, we’re in this mess…” 

Kurt huffs, “My memory has never done me wrong before!” He exclaims before biting his lips together and pressing his hands down in front of him in a calming gesture, “You know what? Fighting isn’t going to help us or get us any closer to ordering dinner.” 

Blaine merely blinks. “Three hours, Kurt. Three hours you had me working on this with you, and now you just want to… stop?” 

“I’m hungry!” Kurt emphasizes, “Besides, it’s...fine for now?” The question in his voice is unmistakable. 

“Kurt,” Blaine says as calmly as he can. He loves his husband very much, but this is testing his patience entirely. “If we leave it, it might fall over, and I do not want to be the one to try to get it out of the carpet. Why did I let you talk me into doing this in the living room? Why did I let you talk me into this at all?” 

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, trying to come off as haughty to cover his embarrassment. Blaine’s right, this WAS his idea, “I just thought we could do something as a couple. Completing a project together is supposed to be good for communication.”  
“Well, we haven’t completed anything, so I’m communicating to you now that this was a dumb idea!” Blaine shouts. Kurt recoils, storming off into the kitchen. Blaine lets out a little sigh, feeling guilty for yelling. He knows Kurt had been trying. He appreciates the gesture. He’s just so tired of working on the thing. “Kurt, I’m sorry…” he says as he heads after him. 

He finds Kurt at the fridge, jars clinking inside as he moves them around in search of some goal Blaine can’t imagine...until Kurt straightens with their leftover cheesecake in his hands. Kurt looks up from it, “You can be sorry. I’m going to eat this.” He says, grabbing a fork and sitting at the kitchen table. He takes an overdramatic bite and hums in satisfaction. 

Blaine takes a seat at the table, and pulls it right near Kurt to watch him shovel in the cheesecake. He grins as Kurt licks the fork. 

“What?” Kurt asks, pausing to give him an odd look. 

“Out of all the movies we could have tried to recreate, you could have picked When Harry Met Sally,” Blaine says, his bad mood has fizzled away the longer he watches Kurt’s tongue work its magic. “Or something a little more… doable. Instead, you had to go straight for Ghost.” 

Kurt’s cheeks pinken as he slowly pulls the fork from his mouth. He sides eyes Blaine for a moment before dipping the fork into the cake and lifting the portion to Blaine’s lips.

Blaine purses his lips to try to hide his smile before opening his mouth and allowing Kurt to put the forkful inside. He hums as he chews and Kurt bites his lip before sighing.

“I mean, it sounded like a good idea in my head.” Kurt defends, “You know, despite the whole ‘you would have been dead during that part’ thing.”

“Yeah, that would have sucked,” Blaine jokes, attempting to lighten the mood. He leans forward and gives Kurt a sloppy kiss on the side of the mouth. “Why don’t we put the pottery away and find… something else to reenact. If you’re feeling inspired enough.” He wiggles his eyebrows. 

Kurt bites his bottom lip and looks at Blaine from under his lashes. He drags the fork slowly, suggestively, across the top of what’s left of his snack, leaving grooves behind in the softening top layer, “What did you have in mind?”

“Star Wars,” Blaine says, playing it cool with a shrug. 

“Star Wars, wha--?” 

“You know, lightsaber duels,” Blaine gives him a sultry wink. 

Kurt laughs into his bite of cheesecake. “Oh my god.” 

“So, what do you say? Wanna turn my lightsaber on?” Blaine’s about to pull Kurt into another, more intense kiss when a very loud thud comes from the living room. 

They both turn in the direction of the living room and wince in unison. 

“Our bowl!” Kurt exclaims.

Blaine does a double take, “I thought we’d been making a tea cup!”

Kurt lifts an eyebrow and then drops it as he sighs, “I guess lightsabers, or whatever, will have to wait until we clean up our last attempt at movie magic.”

“We could always, you know, use the force to clean up faster.” Blaine suggests.

Kurt throws his head back and laughs as he gets up to start making his way to the living room, “Oh, honey, just so you know? Star Wars references during this time will get you nowhere.”

Blaine smirks, “Noted.” He says before getting up and following Kurt into the living room and the remains of the pottery adventure.


End file.
